


A Better Angle

by Blue_Leaf



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Transgender Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Leaf/pseuds/Blue_Leaf
Summary: “There they are,” he said lamely. “Ta-da.”“Yeah,” Noct said.“You.. like em?”Noctis smiled. “I do, yeah. They’re nice.”“It’s a bad angle.”“Prompto, they’re fine!”“I mean like. Get a better angle, dude.”





	A Better Angle

Noct’s hand found his inner thigh, and for a moment Prompto tensed. “You sure about this?”

“Sure? Yeah. Terrified? Also yeah.” 

“Don’t be scared,” Noctis kissed him deeper, and for a moment it all went away. Still, his hands tightened into fists around the sheets.

“It’s just me,” Noctis said. “If you wanna take it slow, we can take it slow. Or stop.”

But Prompto didn’t want it slow, and he really would rather die than stop. He was as horny as he could be. If Noctis didn’t do him, he’d lose his mind. 

“Aren’t you scared? Even a little?”

“Me? Yeah. I’m a virgin too, remember?”

“So why are you telling me not to be scared?”

Noctis shrugged. 

“You suck,” Prompto said. He flopped on his back. Noct’s bed was too soft sometimes, and he sunk into it. Right now he wanted a rock to be on, something certain. Noct plopped down too. 

“I think it’s supposed to be a little scary,” Noctis said. “But if you’re terrified, we shouldn’t.”

“Dude. I’m terrifyingly horny.”

Noctis laughed. “I’m serious! I could die!”

“You’re so cute,” he said. 

Prompto grumbled. “It’s too hot in here. Is the air broken?”

“Maybe you should take some layers off,” Noctis said idly. It wasn’t even a real suggestion, really. He looked like he was getting sleepy from laying down. He’d stripped his shirt off ages ago. 

“You know what? I will.”

“What.”

That perked him up.

Prompto sat up on his knees and slipped his shirt off over his head. He felt much cooler, but he still had the binder on. The sweat underneath that felt awful.

“I wanna take this off too,” Prompto said. He wasn’t asking for permission really, just acceptance. 

Noct’s eyes widened. “If you wanna.”

Binders were always a pain in the ass. Even if this had been his third one, and he learned from each purchase and got smarter, they still sucked. They bound. That was what they did. From the sweat it was hard to peel it off, his elbows getting stuck in the stiffer fabric. He struggled more than usual, from nerves, but he managed. 

Finally, he was truly topless. It was freeing, but he still covered himself just a little. He laid back on the bed a little gentler than before.

“Phew,” he said. 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

Noct snaked an arm around Prompto’s belly and kissed his shoulder. The belly was the safe spot, the no-man’s land. After a solid five minutes of letting the ceiling fan blow on them, Prompto’s hands finally dropped from his nipples. 

“There they are,” he said lamely. “Ta-da.”

“Yeah,” Noct said. 

“You.. like em?”

Noctis smiled. “I do, yeah. They’re nice.”

“It’s a bad angle.”

“Prompto, they’re fine!”

“I mean like. Get a better angle, dude.”

“Oh.” 

Noctis scrambled up. Prompto did that thing where he pushed his elbows together, his breasts moving together as a result. 

“Woah.”

Prompto laid below him, feeling vulnerable. Noct was looking hungry. 

“You’ve got a mole here,” Noctis said. He put a finger to the right of Prompto’s right areola, just barely touching. He soon graduated from hover-handing to touching his breast gently, exploratively. He bent down and kissed him again. Prompto’s nipple ended up between Noct’s fingers as he gave a soft squeeze. 

Noctis moved to his neck, kissing and biting there. Prompto arched into it, letting his first moan escape. 

“I love you,” Noctis said between kisses. Prompto grabbed his belt loop, tugging and leading Noct to straddle him. Lower and lower down he moved, leaving soft bites on the skin of his breasts. 

“Please, Noct,” he begged. Noctis took his sweet time kissing his way through no-man’s land before he got to the main event. 

Prompto unbuttoned his own jeans and Noct helped him shimmy out of them. The underwear went with. Prompto wasn’t playing games. He spread his legs, bending them at the knees. Noctis sat between them looking dumbstruck, and then he smiled.

“You’ve got another one here,” he said, referring to the moles.

“Really?” Prompto tried to sit up and look, but that was silly. “I don’t see it.” 

Meanwhile, Noctis finally got out of his own jeans and underwear. His dick brought Prompto back. It was circumcised and pretty, cute and perfect for a Prince. Prompto even dared to think it beautiful.

“I’ll show you in a minute,” Noctis said. He got between Prompto’s legs and resumed his kissing game, agonizing him more by the minute. “It’s riiiiiiight here,” he said, landing a kiss right on Prompto’s lower lips.

“Ah!” He laughed, squeezing his knees together. He may have smushed Noct’s face into his pussy more, which was unintended but appreciated all the same. Noctis put his hand’s around Prompto’s thighs, pulling him closer. He didn’t lick at first, showing some impressive restraint. He was admiring the view.

“Gods, I love you,” Noct said, voice hilariously muffled. Prompto marveled at how he could feel the smile on his face while he was down there. 

“I love yoooo-ohh,” Prompto moaned. 

Noct’s tongue went for the clit right away. He seemed to have used up all his patience on the way down there. Prompto gasped, opening his legs wider. He wasn’t sure if Noctis was good at what he was doing or if he was just so ridiculously aroused that it didn’t matter. But it felt amazing.

“Noct,” he cried. “Fuck!” 

Noct ate him out eagerly, loving the praise.

“You’re so good,” he said over and over. “Ah-” 

Prompto’s abs tightened, he cried out even louder as he came.  

Noctis sat up when he was finished, chin wet and breathing heavy.

“Condom.”

Prompto dreamily reached up above his head to the bedside table. He passed the wrapper down to him. While Noct put it on, he couldn’t help but touch himself idly. It hadn’t been enough, not even close.

“Hey, wait for me.”

“I won’t if you don’t hurry up.”

“So bossy.”

When Noctis finally pressed his cock between Prompto’s legs, he was more than ready. It was a snug fit even though Prompto had already came. 

“Tight,” Noctis breathed. 

“Guess I’m still nervous.” It was that, or his pesky virginity holding on with an iron grip.   
Noct did a few tentative thrusts into Prompto’s opening before going fully in. He leaned down and kissed him, cupping both his breasts. 

“You’re in.” 

Noct laughed.

“You’ve been infiltrated.”

There was a curve to Noct’s dick that hadn’t been noticeable until he went in. But now that he was there all nice and snug Prompto loved it. It was soft and hard at the same time.

“You’re amazing. Fuck-”

“Am I?”

“So good,” Noctis said. He struggled to figure out his thrusts, but each one hit Prompto like a truck. The tip of his cock touched the right place every time. 

He couldn’t help but moan out loud, scratching Noct’s back. He moaned his name over and over. He came again, to his own surprise. 

It took Noct just a few more pumps to come, his body lowering to cover Prompto. Prompto hugged him, very aware that his bare chest was pressed against Noct’s bare chest. 

“I don’t know what I was so scared of,” he whispered. “That was incredible.” He rolled over and off, but not far. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing heavily.

“I can’t believe I came twice,” Prompto said. 

“You did? When?”

“When you ate me out and when you fucked me,” Prompto said. “Did you really not notice?” He wasn’t sure if he should be irritated or not. 

“Oh right. I did that. I just wanted to hear it.”

He was grinning, sleepily. Content. He leaned on his elbow, gazing at Prompto in the afterglow. 

“Just call me the Prince of Sex, baby.”

Prompto couldn’t believe his ego. “I think I’m just easy to please.”

“That.. probably helped.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew.. I really took a leap on this one? Porn is hard. Anyway, hit me up on twitter @SoltedShrimp or on tumblr @firescience.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
